


Kiss My Lips, You Fool.

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Tiny Tumblr AUs [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, i mean it's post serum steve but no serum is involved???, possibly high school who knows, this had potential and now we're here???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: So here they were. In a hall closet, Bucky pushed up against a shelf, with one leg hiked up around Steve’s waist, because, oops, he had got a little carried away. Steve had his hands under Bucky’s shirt, trailing his hands down his sides, and had his mouth attached to Bucky’s throat. Bucky had one of his hands tangled in Steve’s hair, and the other holding onto the shelf above his head for support.
Things had, admittedly, not gone the way he thought they would.





	Kiss My Lips, You Fool.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samoosifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/gifts).



> so this is not the fic i told [jade](http://samoosifer.tumblr.com/) i was writing for them but i wanted to write something short and sweet (i mean figuratively) so i went for a browse through my word doc of AUs... this is the _“we’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you”_ au from [here](http://captainalgren.tumblr.com/post/139516414153/here-have-some-aus-as-if-there-arent-enough-on). my apologies if this is rushed and/or makes no sense, i am very tired, oops.
> 
> title from the eponymous song by hive riot.

This was bad. Oh _god_ , was this bad.

Bucky hadn’t thought it would matter too much. He thought it would just be one of those things that you did and then laughed about with your friends and forgot about the next day. Except, instead of the expected response, what he had done had quickly spiralled out of control and now… well. He was fucked. Basically.

See, Bucky had been dared to play seven minutes in heaven with his friend, Steve. They had known each other since they were kids, and had grown up together. They were close. Best friends, you might say. It didn’t weird him out to think about kissing Steve because Steve was… _Steve_. It wouldn’t be weird. What was a bit of light kissing and exaggerated make out noises between friends?

Like, neither of them were straight, so he knew it wouldn’t be weird for Steve either, at least on _that_ level, but what had started out as the obligatory _“we’re stuck in a closet for seven minutes so we might as well give this a shot because our friends will_ know _if we didn’t do anything”_ had turned into… actual making out.

So here they were. In a hall closet, Bucky pushed up against a shelf, with one leg hiked up around Steve’s waist, because, oops, he had got a little carried away. Steve had his hands under Bucky’s shirt, trailing his hands down his sides, and had his mouth attached to Bucky’s throat. Bucky had one of his hands tangled in Steve’s hair, and the other holding onto the shelf above his head for support.

Things had, admittedly, not gone the way he thought they would.

Bucky was letting out soft whimpers (definitely without his own permission) as Steve ran his tongue slowly down his neck, humming as he unwittingly flipped a switch in Bucky’s brain.

_Fuck,_ what the hell was going on? Steve was his friend, just his friend.

Bucky groaned and tugged on Steve’s hair, pulling him back up so Steve could put his mouth to better use and swallow the ridiculous noises Bucky was sure he was still making.

Or not.

He was glad that their friends upstairs had music playing, the bass thumping dully through the walls, like a heartbeat. It helped to drown out the words in Bucky’s head that he wanted to let loose.

_No, they might not even be true._

‘Steve,’ Bucky whispered, twisting his head away to breathe, and maybe get some rational thoughts into his head, and _when the fuck_ did Steve take his shirt off? ‘Steve, Steve, wait.’

‘Buck?’ Steve said, stopping immediately and moving slightly backwards. Or, trying to. The closet they were in was definitely not designed to contain two guys of their stature. ‘Are you okay?’

‘What the fuck are we _doing_ , Steve?’

‘Seven minutes in heaven. No feelings, right?’

Bucky tilted his head backwards, slamming it into a box on the shelf, and causing a small avalanche of dust to cascade down on them. ‘Steve, this is a bad idea,’ he said, fighting the urge to sneeze, thanks to the dust.

‘Do you want to stop?’ Steve asked.

‘Yeah, I... No. Yes. Yes, we should stop,’ Bucky nodded. ‘I should…’ he coughed and took his leg off Steve’s waist. ‘I’m pretty sure time has run out.’

‘It’s only been five minutes,’ Steve said, a hint of laughter in his voice. ‘You know, I don’t know where my shirt went.’

‘Me neither.’

‘Hey, uh,’ Steve said, leaning down to search the floor for his shirt. ‘This doesn’t make things weird between us, right?’

‘What? No, of course not,’ Bucky lied. ‘We’re great. Never better.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yep.’

Steve hummed as he bent down to rummage around on the floor for his shirt. ‘Okay. Well. For what it’s worth, you’re pretty good at this.’

‘What, making out with my friends?’

‘I was gonna say making out in general, but yeah, that too, I guess.’

‘Hello, boys!’ Nat said loudly, knocking on the closet door. ‘You can come out now!’

Bucky rolled his eyes and checked Steve was in a shirt, and their hair felt marginally okay, before he pushed open the door. ‘Funny, I thought we already were.’

Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘Ha, ha. Good joke.’

‘You started it.’

‘So, how was it?’ she asked, as the three of them climbed the stairs back up to the rest of their friends. ‘Did you have fun?’

Bucky fought the urge to shy away from her knowing gaze, and shrugged. ‘Pretty uneventful. Did you miss us?’

‘Oh, boy, did we. Stark started talking about something and hasn’t stopped. We missed your witty interruptions.’

‘Well then, I’m sorry you put me in a cupboard.’

‘Me too,’ Natasha nodded and flicked her gaze to Steve as they reached the top of the stairs. Bucky didn’t know what she saw there, because he had avoided doing as much since they left the closet. ‘Hey, Bucky, I need you to show me where the toilet is. I’ve forgotten.’

‘This is _your_ house,’ Bucky protested, as he was grabbed by the arm and hauled down the hallway.

‘I have amnesia,’ Nat said, pushing him into the bathroom and shutting the door. ‘Okay,’ she hissed. ‘What the fuck?’

Bucky blinked. ‘I have no idea what’s going on right now, so could you possibly be a bit more specific?’

‘You and Rogers. What’s the deal?’

‘Me and Steve? What about us?’

‘We put you in there because we’re all pretty sure you’re dating and maybe were just scared of letting loose with the PDA, and now you’re coming out here and ignoring him,’ she narrowed her eyes. ‘Explain yourself.’

‘Me and Steve aren’t dating?’ Bucky said slowly. It came out as more of a question than he would’ve liked.

‘You are.’

‘No, I’m pretty sure I would know if I was dating my best friend.’

‘I thought _I_ was your best friend?’

‘And I’m _pretty fucking sure_ I’m not dating you, either.’

‘So you and Steve…’ Natasha frowned. ‘Do you like him?’

‘I hadn’t thought about it until you put me in a confined space with him and made me _make out_ with him!’

‘So you _did_ make out?’

‘Yes! Of course we did!’ Bucky groaned and sat heavily on the rim of the bathtub. ‘Oh, fuck, Nat. I think I’m in love with him.’

‘Um, yeah, I know.’

‘Who else knows?’

‘Everyone.’

‘Does _Steve_ know?’

‘If Steve knew, and you’d just been making out – rather enthusiastically, if the state of your hair is anything to go by – then I don’t think you would be sitting here having a crisis, and he wouldn’t be moping.’

‘He’s moping?’ Bucky asked, perking up a little bit, as a brief moment of hope ran through him.

‘Definitely looked like it,’ Natasha nodded.

‘So what the hell do I do?’

‘How would I know?’

Bucky sighed and walked across to the mirror to fix his hair. Tony would give him shit for that if he walked back in to the room they were all in with his hair looking like that. ‘Should I make a move?’

‘A subtle move or an “all guns blazing” move?’

‘Jesus Christ, a _move_.’

Natasha shrugged and opened the door to lead them back out. ‘Do what you think is right, but if I was Steve and you didn’t have your hand in my pants by the end of the night, I’d be _pissed_.’

‘And if you weren’t Steve?’

Natasha grinned and winked at him. ‘I guess I have the memories from last time to tide me over.’

‘God, I hate you sometimes.’

 

* * *

 

‘Spin the bottle!’ Natasha announced, putting the empty vodka bottle in the middle of their circle. ‘Spin and kiss, or if you don’t wanna do that, unleash your deep, dark secrets on us.’

Bucky glared at Natasha as he sat down and watched her spin. ‘ _I hate you_ ,’ he mouthed.

‘Tony!’ Natasha sighed, and leaned across to peck his cheek. ‘Your turn.’

Tony spun and landed on Steve. ‘No offence, but I’m not puckering up for you,’ Tony shrugged. ‘Uh, well. I think I’m in love with Pepper, and if she ever finds out, I’m killing each and every one of you.’

‘You’re literally dating her,’ Steve said incredulously. ‘I think she knows.’

‘That’s beside the point. Spin the bottle.’

Steve rolled his eyes as he nudged the bottle. It wasn’t a great spin. It barely went three revolutions before stopping on Bucky. ‘Oh, look at that,’ he deadpanned, turning to look at him.

Well, that saved Bucky having to make a move. He blinked, and barely had time to mutter, _“Oh,”_ before Steve was kissing him.

‘See? I said you were dating,’ Natasha said smugly.

Bucky flipped her off over Steve’s shoulder and ignored her. When Steve broke away, he couldn’t help the dazed smile that appeared on his face. ‘Are we dating?’

‘I’m in if you are,’ Steve murmured. ‘I mean… I think I’ve had a crush on you for a while now.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘Why didn’t _you_?’

‘Fair point,’ Bucky grinned. ‘Hey, you, uh. Help me find the bathroom? I have amnesia, suddenly.’

Steve laughed and stood up, holding out his hand to help Bucky up. ‘We suddenly both have amnesia. We’re going to find the bathroom. Might be a while.’

‘We won’t wait up!’ Natasha called, as the two of them disappeared from the room. ‘We’re not gonna see them again tonight, are we?’

Tony shook his head. ‘Nope.’

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: i would like to mention that ofc it wasn't just the four of them playing spin the bottle by themselves like the other avengers were there i just cbf putting them in there so just imagine everyone else (with the exception of pepper lmao) floating around. probably drunk. who knows. not me.
> 
> i'm [here](http://captainalgren.tumblr.com) on tumblr if u wanna come talk to me idk


End file.
